Cartoon Network and Disney XD's: The Avengers
by Electivecross02
Summary: When Grandpa Max, Greg Universe, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Garnet, and Steven Universe are brought together by a shattered Tesseract tearing rifts through their worlds, they must come together to battle Vilgax, who brings with him an army of Chitauri to destroy their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A voice of darkness spoke.

 _The tesseract has awakened. It will unite the worlds together. My agent. He will lead my armies. Who will stand in his way?_

It was a warm summer day. The old RV known as the Rustbucket was cruising along the countryside, through a desert. Children Ben and Gwen Tennyson were inside, while their Grandpa Max drove. Ben was holding a glowing blue cube.

Ben: "Any idea what this is, Grandpa? Ever since it almost crushed us, it hasn't done anything."

Grandpa Max: "Don't touch that, Ben. Until I can analyze it correctly and know what it is, I don't want anyone to touch it."

The cube activated, glowing and shining.

 _I see you..._

Gwen: "What the..."

The cube exploded into a flash of light, blinding everyone.

Max woke several hours later, finding himself face down in the sand.

Max: "Must be in the middle of the desert still."

A wave of water washed up in front of him. He looked up and saw a grand ocean in front of him.

Max: "Or not."

He stood up, and looked around. Behind him was a massive mountain overlooking the water. Engraved into the mountain was a statue with eight arms, two of which were holding a beach house built into the mountain.

Max: "What happened? How did I end up here?"

He stood up, deciding to question the locals on his location. He came up to a car wash with a van parked in front of it. It had a shooting star designed on both sides.

Max: "Hello? Anyone home?"

The van's back doors opened, and a middle aged man with long hair on the back of his head, but none on top of his head, walked out.

Max: "Hey there sir."

Man: "Oh hi! Can I help you?"

Max: "Just need to know where I am."

The two walked towards each other.

Man: "You got a name?"

Max: "Max Tennyson."

Man: "Greg Universe. Welcome to Beach City. What can I do for you?"

Some time later they were sitting in Greg's van, drinking coffee Greg made for them. Max had just finished telling what exactly happened.

Greg: "You know, I am friends with people who may be able to help you with this magic stuff. If you saw the beach house, you probably don't know that that's where they live."

A flash of blue light flashed from the beach house. Max and Greg noticed this flash.

Max: "That's the same flash that came up when I was blinded and appeared here. We should go check it out."

Max walked up to the beach house with Greg. Greg knocked on the door.

Greg: "Gems? Are you home?"

Three woman were inside. One was red and pink with red shoulder pads, and a black cubed afro. The other wore a bright blue and white ballerina suit with a triangular hair piece. The last one was a short purple woman with white hair and a black tank top. They turned to Greg as he let himself in.

Greg: "What's going on? I saw the flash from the car wash."

Purple girl: "Who's the other old guy?"

Bright blue girl: "Amethyst!"

Max: "My name's Max Tennyson."

Greg: "Where's Steven?"

The three were silent.

Greg: "Where is Steven?"

Amethyst: "Pearl. Tell him what happened."

Pearl: "He's gone. He disappeared. This bright blue cube dropped in from the roof. When Steven touched it flashed and he disappeared."

Greg: "What?! Garnet, can't you find where he went?"

Garnet: "I can't see where he went. I usually can see futures for everyone, but it's like he was zapped out of our reality into another with that cube."

Greg: "No. No. No!"

Max: "Calm down, Greg. We will find him. Wherever he is."

The glowing crystal pad in the back of the room started flashing wildly.

Pearl: "That's never happened before."

Garnet: "The cube is affecting the warp pad. Where it sent Steven, it might be able to send us. Let's go."

The gems got on board the pad.

Max: "Wait. I'm coming with you. My grandkids are lost in some reality elsewhere too. This might lead us to them."

Greg: "I'm coming too. He's my son."

Greg and Max boarded the warp pad.

Max: "So how does this..."

The pad activated, and a beam of light shot up around them, and they disappeared.

The five were cruising through the streams of light, which was sporadically dissipating and reappearing. Suddenly the path split into two. Pearl and Amethyst went one way and Garnet, Max and Greg were sent another direction.

Garnet: "Pearl! Amethyst!"

The warp suddenly exploded into light and sent them out of their reality.

The three landed in the middle of a grassy field. They looked around and got their bearings.

Garnet: "Where are we?"

Max: "How about we ask the people who live in that tree-house?"

A giant tree had a house built into it in front of them.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the lower door.

Deep voice: "Who is it?"

Max: "Just some people who need help."

Young voice: "I'll get the door."

Deep voice: "I'm coming with."

The door opened soon after. Behind it was a young boy wearing a white bear cap, blue shirt and shorts, and a green backpack with a sword in it. Next to him was a small orange bull-dog standing on two legs.

Young boy: "What do y'all need help with?"

Garnet: "Let's start with names. I am Garnet. This is Greg and that's Max."

Young boy: "My name is Finn. This is Jake."

Jake: "Where are you guys from?"

Max: "And the dog is talking. I don't entirely know where we are and what's even happening. Something is tearing rifts through our realities. Our friends may have ended up here in one of those rifts, because we followed it here."

Finn: "I know someone who might be able to help find them. Jake can take us there."

Jake: "Let's go."

Jake walked out and stretched his body out, making him enormous. Everyone was visibly shocked.

Garnet: "He has morphing powers like us Gems."

Jake sat down, allowing everyone to climb on board. He stretched his legs and walked onward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group arrived at a massive kingdom created out of candy.

Finn: "Welcome to the Candy Kingdom. I have a friend named Princess Bubblegum."

Jake: "She's super smart. She can help you figure out what's happening."

Jake walked over the Candy Kingdom's surrounding wall, and brought them up to the window of the Kingdom's central castle. Inside was a older teen made out of bubblegum.

Finn: "Hey PB."

Princess Bubblegum: "Hello Finn. Who are your friends?"

Garnet: "I am Garnet. This is Max and Greg."

Princess Bubblegum: "Finn. They're other humans."

Finn: "No they aren't. Are you?"

Max: "Yeah. Me and Greg are humans. What's wrong with that?"

Finn: "Before you guys came, I was the only human alive."

Greg: "What kind of place is this that only one human is alive?"

Finn: "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Bubblegum: "So you three came from another dimension? That's what three who recently arrived here were saying."

Greg: "Really?! Who?"

Bubblegum: "Come with me."

Bubblegum brought the two down into the deeper areas of the castle. They came up to a locked door.

Bubblegum: "I had to keep them separate from everyone to make sure they weren't dangerous."

Bubblegum unlocked the door, and behind it, two boys and a girl were waiting. One was a blonde haired girl wearing a dress, rhino designed boots and a red hair band with devil horns. The other was a small chubby kid with curly hair, a red shirt with a yellow star, jeans and sandals, and the other was a Mexican kid wearing a red hoodie and jeans and converse shoes.

Greg recognized the chubby kid.

Greg: "Steven?"

Steven: "Dad!"

The two embraced.

Greg: "What happened? Where did you go?"

Steven: "Well...

 ** _Flashback_**

Steven was unconscious in the middle of a small town. He stood up and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Echo Creek."

Steven: "Echo Creek? I have to find a warp pad. I need to get back."

Steven walked around the suburban town, and came up on a site that was most unusual, a house with a castle loft sticking out of the side. He knocked on the door, and a the mexican kid with a red hoodie answered.

Steven: "Hi there."

Mexican kid: "Oh hi there. Can I help you?"

Steven: "Yeah. Can you tell me how to get to Beach City?"

Mexican kid: "Beach city? There is no Beach City. I know, because I got an A in Geography."

Steven: "No Beach City? Where am I then?"

Girl's voice: "Marco? Whose at the door?"

Marco: "A kid. I think he's lost."

The blonde girl came up to the door.

Girl: "Hi there. What's your name?"

Steven: "Steven Universe."

Girl: "I'm Star Butterfly. And he's Marco Diaz. Come inside, and we'll help you find your home."

Steven was inside eating nachos Marco had made with Star.

Star: "So what exactly happened?"

Steven: "Well, at my house, this weird blue cube thing randomly appeared in my hands, like a portal opened up above me and the cube landed on me. Then when I touched it, it said 'I see you', then I woke up here."

Star: "This just now happened?"

Steven: "Yeah. Why?"

Marco: "This might have something to do with why your scissors have been acting weird."

Steven: "What do you mean scissors?"

Star: "My dimensional scissors. They let me go to whatever dimension I want, but they've haven't been working."

Steven: "Any dimension?"

Star pulled out a fancy looking pair of scissors. Suddenly, the scissors started flashing and glowing.

Star: "That's new."

Star cut into empty space with the scissors, opening a rift in space-time. But the rift was unstable and sporadically glitching.

Marco: "That's also new."

Steven: "What is that?"

Star: "It's supposed to lead you to a dimension. But the portals are usually more stable than this."

Steven: "Maybe it's the same thing that brought me here. Maybe in can take me home."

Marco: "Only one way to find out."

The three leapt through the portal, finding themselves in the candy kingdom at the presence of Princess Bubblegum.

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Steven: "And that's how I ended up here with Star and Marco."

Greg: "Well I'm glad to see you're safe."

Garnet: "What happened to Pearl and Amethyst?"

Bubblegum: "Who?"

Garnet: "Nevermind. Well we're here. First we need to find out how we got here, then we need to figure out how to send each other home."

Bubblegum: "I may be able to help."

Bubblegum turned and another secret door opened in the wall opposite to the room.

Star: "This place has a lot of secret doors, I'm starting to notice."

They walked through the secret door into a chamber where the bright blue cube was kept. It was inside a heavily sealed chamber and could only be touched with gloves attached to the box.

Bubblegum: "It's called the Tesseract. It's a cube of power that allows travel between in space and time. But it's cracked. The damage has caused it to sporadically tear our universes together. If this keeps up, all of our realities will tear together, and turn the fabric of reality inside out. Anything that could teleport was affected, and brought us together as a result.

Marco: "That explains the scissors."

Greg: "And the warp pad."

Bubblegum: "I've been trying to repair it, but anything that touches it gets sent away. I can't fix this thing without tearing even a tiny rift between our worlds."

Star: "How do you know all this?"

Bubblegum: "Because this has happened before. I saw special new reports from 1000 years ago. In the past this place was known as New York City, and the Tesseract was used to send an army of aliens called the Chitauri down. A group known as the Avengers defeated the Chitauri. Now it looks like history is repeating itself at a much more destructive level."

Steven: "Maybe I can fix it."

Garnet: "Are you sure you can do it?"

Steven: "There's too much on the line to not. I need to at least try."

Finn: "What is he talking about?"

Star: "I have no idea."

Steven: "I have healing powers. I think I can fix this."

Bubblegum: "If it works, I'm willing to try it."

Bubblegum popped the top of the container, and wearing heavy gloves picked up the Tesseract. She carefully held it in front of Steven. Steven licked his hand and placed it on the long crack on the Tesseract. The crack suddenly sealed itself and repaired the Tesseract.

Bubblegum: "My Glob."

Steven: "I did it."

Jake: "Hey! Way to go, little man!"

The Tesseract suddenly started acting up. It flashed and a big beam of energy shot from it to the opposite end of the room. It created a portal that suddenly flashed. When the portal subsided, a massive muscular alien holding a scepter was standing in its place, steaming. He turned, revealing he had many tentacles adorning his face along with a mask over his mouth. His eyes were flashing blue, the same color as the tip of his scepter.

Max: "Vilgax?!"

Vilgax: "Max Tennyson."

Steven: "Who is that?"

Max: "An alien monster whose been after my grandkid forever."

Vilgax: "You mistake my motives now, Max. I am in the service of a greater power."

Max: "Something's not right. In all the time I've known you, you don't serve anyone else, you don't use a scepter and you don't have blue eyes."

Vilgax: "My mind has been expanded. My master is after that cube the boy holds in his hands."

Marco: "I don't think so, buddy."

Marco ran towards Vilgax.

Max: "Marco! Wait!"

Marco tried to strike Vilgax in the stomach, but his attacks barely did anything to phase the gargantuan figure. He grabbed Marco's arm and stared him in the eyes.

Vilgax: "You have heart."

He touched the scepter to Marco's chest, causing his eyes to turn blue. When Vilgax dropped him, Marco did nothing to attack him, simply standing beside him.

Star: "Marco?"

Vilgax: "Give me the Tesseract, boy."

Steven: "Me?"

Garnet: "You won't lay a hand on him."

Vilgax fired off an energy blast from the scepter that blew the group apart. Vilgax grabbed the Tesseract where it dropped.

Vilgax: "Come. We have much to do."

Marco: "Yes, master."

Vilgax left the building with a mind-sapped Marco, while the the rest of the group slowly went unconscious.


End file.
